Meet You
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Saat keduanya bertemu sebagai dua orang yang kembali kaku serta asing. Cangung adalah hal dimana mereka merasakan nya. Meski debaran kencang sama-sama mereka rasakan, mereka tetap diam dalam Poker Face yang terjalin. / *Saquel for Communication and Distance* 'Khusus untuk Mokalikha-chan dan Hinata-chan! Hope you like it!


Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Menahan gejolak amarah yang ia rasa dapat dibendungnya sedikit demi sedikit. Merasakan bahwa pandangan nya mengabur, sebelum dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerja yang selalu di dudukinya. Tangan nya menopang kepala. Memijit dahinya yang masih saja membuatnya pusing. Haluan-haluan yang membuatnya emosi kembali membuatnya meledak ketika melihat kertas berukuran persegi panjang yang berada di atas dokumen dengan map berwarna biru muda.

Wajahnya kembali mengeras.

Alasan klise kali ini tidak dapat membuatnya lolos. Sesuatu yang terpasang pada otak ayah dan ibunya memang tergolong cerdas. Sangat cerdas untuk dapat melihat reaksi awalnya ketika menerima benda itu. Pikiran kacau dan emosi yang tidak dapat disalurkan membuatnya memendam semua itu sendiri. Tanpa perhitungan dan tanpa acuan, ia seolah hanya berdiri dan menatap keduanya dengan tajam.

Membayangkan senyum kemenangan ayah dan ibunya ketika ia kembali ke Jepang membuat hatinya mendidih kembali.

"Sialan—atas dasar apa dia mengirimku kembali ke Jepang?"

Giginya saling bergemeletuk. Kepalanya terasa kembali pening, membuat matanya kembali tertutup untuk sepersekian detik. Denyutan-denyutan yang terhantar akibat gelombang amarah yang dirangsangkan pada otaknya membuatnya berdenyut nyeri. Tekanan tidak stabil yang membuatnya meringis sekarang.

Ia melupakan bahwa tensi darahnya tinggi saat ini. Pekerjaan yang selalu menumpuk dan acara-acara pertemuan antar klient yang tidak dapat ditunda atau sekedar diserahkan pada suruhan nya membuat pola makan nya berantakan. Bergumul dengan map-map yang isinya hanya kata-kata simpel namun mengandung jutaan dolar membuatnya jenuh jika memang kelamaan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi—

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Wajah lelah dan pikiran kusut yang sedang terjadi pada gadis muda yang berwibawa seperti Hinata mengundang senyum tipis pada lelaki di depan nya itu.

Sekertaris di depan nya yang hanya berdiri dengan senyum palsu di bibir tipisnya. Entah memakan racun apa, Hinata merasa bahwa pemuda yang menjadi sekertarisnya itu tidak lazim. Tersenyum sepanjang hari dan sikap tenang yang tidak dapat ditebak. Selalu optimis dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu tajam. Terkadang melihatnya seperti itu malah membuat Hinata ingin melempar tumpukan dokumen yang berada di meja kerjanya ke wajah pemuda itu.

Sai.

Sekertaris yang menemaninya dalam suka dan duka membangun perusahaan Hyuuga yang diurus oleh Tsunade setelah ayahnya pensiun. Wanita berambut pirang berkuncir dua rendah yang menjadi ibu tirinya. Selalu berpakaian seksi dan berdada besar. Itulah yang membuat Hinata terkadang hanya menghela nafas apabila pulang kembali ke rumah.

Sesungguhnya ia masih belum siap untuk menjalin komunikasi intens dengan ibu tirinya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima wanita baik yang sudah menjadi ibunya sejak 8 tahun itu.

Adik tirinya yang akan menikah akhir pekan ini juga membuatnya ingin menangis. Dua tahun lebih muda darinya dan adiknya duluan yang akan menikah, Hinata akan bersiap untuk belajar tersenyum palsu pada Sai sekarang juga. Menutupi fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia iri. Gadis yang mirip dengan ibu tirinya dan memiliki pesona yang dapat menggait lelaki tersendiri.

Hinata mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat kusut. Matanya melirik dengan tidak ikhlas pada tiket penerbangan pertama. Lusa. Ia akan meninggalkan kota yang telah membesarkan namanya. Membesarkan namanya menjadi salah satu dari jajaran orang penting yang memiliki campur tangan pada ekonomi di Negara itu.

Amerika.

Negara yang telah membuatnya melupakan segala hal yang membayanginya di Jepang—dan sekarang—ia harus kembali pada kota kelahiran nya yang telah membuatnya sesak disana.

Dia berdiri. Mengambil blazernya yang tersampai di sandaran kursi dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**»Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto«**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke terdiam. Meminum kopinya dan merasakan bagaimana cairan berwarna kecoklatan itu mengalir dari mulut menuju kerongkongan nya. Merasakan bagaimana rasa pahit dan manis bercampur menjadi satu. Merasakan pula bagaimana sensasi cairan itu dibandingkan dengan minuman alkohol yang selalu diminumnya setiap senggang. Merasakan bagaimana kafein yang mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis.

Karisma tampan yang tidak dapat dicelah menjadi alasan tersendiri banyak wanita rela bercakar cakaran hanya untuk menjadi pasangan nya. Kehidupan sendiri yang membuatnya bosan tidak menjadi alasan untuk melupakan pekerjaan yang selalu aktif untuknya. Melupakan pula gosip bahwa dirinya homo yang sudah tersebar hingga ujung Amerika.

Pengusaha besar yang namanya direndahkan hanya untuk menarik uang dari masyarakat khalayak. Tidak ada alasan tersendiri untuknya mengancam atau membawa penulis koran itu bahwa nama baiknya tercemar, namun ada rasa menggumpal yang sesak bahwa lagi-lagi ia memikirkan wanita itu.

Tidak dapat pula disangkal bahwa ia membencinya. Ia selalu memikirkan nya. Ketika berada dalam mobil yang selalu ia kendarai, ia selalu berbayang bahwa yang berada di sampingnya adalah gadis yang dulu selalu ia antarkan pulang ke rumah. Membuatnya menjadi bayang-bayang yang tidak dapat terlupakan meski ia harus dengan telaten memilih poker face agar tidak menunjukan emosi terdalamnya. Membuatnya menjadi manusia robot yang hanya memiliki wajah datar dan dingin untuk dipajang.

Kedua matanya memejam. Merasakan bagaimana pikiran nya berkecamuk saat ini. Kenangan kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan malah berputar di otaknya. Membuatnya ingin berharap bahwa sedetik saja ia melupakan hal itu—melupakan gadis berambut indigo yang selalu menemani hari-harinya yang dulu terasa monoton.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Mengambil cangkir berisi kopi sebelum menyesapnya dalam diam kembali.

"Excusme, sir. Can i sit down in here?"

Suara lembut namun tegas itu membuat gelas kopi yang berada di tangan nya turun. Menaruhnya di meja sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

Nafasnya tercekat. Ekspresi terkejut terpancar dari keduanya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Suara-suara asing yang lain tidak dapat ia serap dengan baik. Seolah berdengung ketika eksitensinya malah terserap sempurna pada wajah ayu dan manis milik gadis itu. Mata bulan dan wajah yang tetap sama seperti dulu kembali membayangi Sasuke dalam hal nyata sekarang ini. Membuatnya merasakan fantasi dan euforia tersendiri ketika melihatnya. Merasakan bahwa ada banyak ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya.

Hinata tidak dapat diam dan berbicara dengan santai begitu saja. Ia gugup. Dan ia tau tentang itu. Tentang bagaimana tangan nya yang memegang nampan berisi Cinamon roll itu bergetar dan bagaimana dadanya menyampaikan gejolak rindu yang tidak dapat ia jabarkan. Bertemu kembali tanpa ada intunsi membuatnya merasa terkejut setengah mati kali ini. Gugup dan berdebar yang tidak tertahankan membuat panas di pipinya menyebar. Panas dan terasa malu dalam seketika.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya. Menyadari bahwa kursi di cafe ini telah sepenuhnya di tempati. Ketika matanya kembali tertoleh pada gadis itu, reaksi spontan nya adalah mengangguk dengan kaku.

Hinata duduk di depan Sasuke. Menaruh nampan nya sendiri dengan agak kasar hingga lelaki itu menoleh padanya membuat pipinya kembali memanas. Hati yang merutuk dan sikap ceroboh yang kini kembali menjalar pada dirinya membuatnya terasa menjadi gadis kikuk yang menyedihkan. Di depan mantan pacar yang bahkan tidak dapat menunjukan perubahan sikap tenang yang dipelajarinya seperti dulu.

Hinata mengambil Cinamon rollnya dengan kaku. Entah dia yang terlalu percaya diri atau memang itu kebenaran nya. Sasuke terus terusan menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Membuatnya menjadi kikuk dalam pandangan mata itu.

Sasuke berdehem ketika Hinata menaruh Cinamon roll yang belum ia habiskan sepenuhnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah luar kaca dinding yang menjadi pembatas dari luar. Hinata sendiri berganti menatap Sasuke yang menatap kearah lain. Tidak dapat dihindari bahwa lelaki berparas rupawan di depan nya benar-benar sangat mengejutkan nya.

"Sasuke-san."

Suara lembut milik Hinata membuat lelaki Uchiha itu mengalih. Kepalanya memutar. Menatap kearah gadis bermata bulan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut yang menyejukan hati. Tidak dapat dialihkan bahwa saat ini jantungnya mulai berdebar. Merasakan rasa yang dulu sempat terabaikan oleh dirinya.

"Hn?"

Suara datar dan dingin yang dulu sempat menemani harinya. Tidak sadar bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis yang tidak luput dari pandangan Uchiha bungsu itu. Tetap diam dan menunggu orang di depan nya menyatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan nya. Meski rasa penasaran menghujam pikiran nya saat ini, namun hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai gadis di depan nya membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Pertanyaan selanjutnya yang membuat Sasuke tidak tertarik kali ini. Ia pikir gadis itu akan menanyakan apa. Menyiapkan konsep yang sudah ia susun dengan baik di kepalanya nyatanya kini ia buang dengan laknat. Merutuk di dalam hatinya karena ia terlalu percaya diri dalam menganalisis apa yang akan gadis itu tanyakan. Nyatanya nol besar.

Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya itu terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan nya. Ia sudah menduga apa yang akan pemuda itu pikirkan. Jauh sebelum ini, mereka adalah teman kecil. Hinata mengenalnya sampai ketika awal SMA pemuda itu menyatakan apa yang dirasakan nya kepada dirinya.

"Aku tinggal disini. Sejak 8 tahun yang lalu." Suara datar itu menjawab, namun Hinata malah terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

8 tahun yang lalu dimana ia pindah kesini. Sebulan setelah ayahnya menikah kembali dengan wanita lain. Membuatnya gundah dan akhirnya pergi ke sini. Ke Negara yang menurutnya dapat melupakan kegundahan hatinya, tapi ia juga tidak menyangka kalau lelaki itu juga akan pindah kesini. Tinggal sudah 8 tahun lebih disini, dan dia baru bertemu dengan mantan nya hari ini? Kami-sama, ia bahkan tidak mengira hal itu akan terjadi.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Meski sebenarnya dia agak kikuk sekarang. Kaku ketika bibir tipis Uchiha itu tertarik ke atas. Membentuk senyum tipis indah yang mempesona. Hinata tersenyum tipis. Menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dari Sasuke, kemudian mengambil kembali Cinamon roll yang berada di piringnya. Menyodorkan piring itu yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Mengangguk seolah mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh lelaki itu. Mengunyah dulu secara perlahan makanan yang berada di mulutnya sekalian untuk menyusun kata demi kata yang belum tercetak secara jelas di kepalanya sebelum menelan gulungan kue itu ke dalam kerongkongan nya yang berakhir di dalam lambung perutnya.

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan.

"Aku tinggal disini. Sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Sebulan setelah Ayah menikah kembali." Hinata menjawabnya dengan mendengus pelan. Ada rasa kesal dan rasa sesak ketika mengingatnya. Masih belum rela dan sudah dikenang kembali membuatnya merasa seperti ada beban mengganjal yang berada di dalam hatinya. Keningnya kemudian mengkerut. Menyadari hal ganjil yang baru terasa olehnya. "Hei—dimana kau tinggal selama ini jika kau sudah berada di Amerika selama 8 tahun? Dan kita baru bertemu sekarang."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ringan. Persis seperti apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh Hinata sebelum menjawab pertanyaan nya. Helaan nafas terdengar lelah meluncur dengan bebas dari bibir Sasuke. Tetap tidak mengurangi daya tarik bagi para pengunjung yang sekarang mengedip jahil kearah lelaki itu.

Jemarinya kembali mengambil cangkir kopi yang berada di atas meja.

"Di Apartemen milik sahabat lamaku."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas itu. Kepalanya kemudian tertunduk. Tangan nya kembali menyuapkan gulungan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya. Merasakan rasa manis yang bercampur dengan rasa-rasa lain berada di dalam mulutnya. Makanan favoritnya ketika sedang senggang.

Sasuke memperhatikan nya. Melirik kembali Cinamon roll yang berada di atas piring pesanan gadis itu. Ia mengingat bagaimana sukanya gadis itu kepada kue gulung yang sering ia belikan ketika berada di Jepang. Senyum tipisnya berkembang. Ia kembali menyesap kopi yang berada di dalam cangkir putih itu kembali.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Sesuatu yang buruk itu akan terus menjadi buruk saat kita terlalu memendamnya, tapi jika kita hanya sekedar mengenangnya, itu akan menjadi kenangan indah yang akan menjadi pelajaran yang berarti."**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**


End file.
